Jesse's Bad Hair Day (SuperMalechi's version)
Jesse's Bad Hair Day is the 12th episode of Season 2 of The Adventures of Barney & Arthur. It first aired in September 17, 1997. Plot After D.W. and Hannah leave for an event, Jesse attempts a world record, blowing the biggest bubble of gum. He is thwarted by Captain Sticky, and the gum is promptly splattered on his hair, worrying him that he may get punished by his parents. Barney agrees to cut his hair, but when the Jesse is shown his reflection, he looks in horror at the worst haircut that he has ever been given. Barney, BJ, Riff, Arthur and Chip then convince him that it is the official hairstyle of a rock band named Dog's Pajamas. Many other friends hear of this through the Diggers, and more and more students line up to get "the Jesse" from Barney and Muffy (Chip acted as a rather obnoxious schedele manager), including King Bob, who gives them a royal procession. Unfortunately, D.W. and Hannah arrive (Hannah with a 1st prize ribbon on her front) and tease the haircuts, revealing the truth: Dog's Pajamas does not have botched up haircuts, they have hair that trails down to their chins. Chip quickly escapes, but BJ and Arthur are chased by an angry mob of their clients. Barney, D.W. and Hannah asks Jesse if they should help them, but Jesse refuses, saying that he'll wait until his hair grows back. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Jesse *Hannah *Chip *Tosha *Roary *Stacy *Arthur Reed *D.W. Reed *Buster Baxter *Muffy Crosswire *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Arthur Theme Song #Having Fun Song #The Barber Shop Song #Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop #Friendship Song #The Mob Song #Try and Try Again #Being Together #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Imagination Island". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Camp Wannarunnaround". *When BJ screams "Noooooo!!!", the sound clip was voiced by Orange (voiced by Daneboe) from "Wishful Thinking!", except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice,. *When Jesse screams as he sees his almost no-haired self, his scream is the same as Mikey's scream from "Bad Hair Day" (when Mikey sees himself with almost no hair). Quotes Quote 1 *Jesse: Watch my bubble gum trick! (Does it, as it blows, it goes around him. Roary is about to poke the blowing bubble) *BJ: Noooooo!!! (tries to save him, but Roary makes the bubble gum explodes, splattering all over BJ, Jesse, and the other children) *(Barney hears it and rushes here) *Barney: What is going on? *BJ: Jesse made his bubble gum trick, but the bubble gum splatters all over his him, and us! *Barney: I see. *Jesse: (tries to get the gum off his hair, but it is stuck) No! This can't be happening?! *BJ: C'mon Jesse, you would do this better next time! *Jesse: (upset) You don't understand! There won't be a next time! I am not allowed to chew gum, because when I do, I did this! When my mom and dad find out that I got gum on my hair again, I am gonna be grounded for a whole month! *Hannah: What about using ice on your hair? *Jesse: I tried it before. It froze on my brain! *Riff: Cooking oil?! *Jesse: Urban myth! *Chip: Putting a bag over your head -- no, wait. That's for hiccups. *Jesse: (sobs) I'm doomed! *Barney: Calm down, Jesse. We can fix this so your parents will not know the difference. *Jesse: How? *Barney: All you is to get a haircut! *Jesse: But I spent all my money on my gum, I don't have enough to get to a barber shop! *Barney: Well, we'll give you one right here! *Jesse: Really?